


Her wedding day

by Rmepashn



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 16:35:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6618145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rmepashn/pseuds/Rmepashn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy gets a surprise visitor on her wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her wedding day

I own nothing. This is purely for my amusement. I own none of the btvs characters or whatever. 

Buffy lay in her bed silently toying with the edge of her comforter, tomorrow she would walk down the aisle and become Mrs. Buffy Finn.

Yep that’s right everyone, after defeating the first she and the other girls had settled in LA with Angel and Riley had come around and they had begun dating again after the decay of Riley’s first marriage, now three years later Buffy lay in her bed watching as the clock ticked the minutes away closer and closer to the end of her singlehood, or as Faith would call it, the last known form of slavery.

Sighing Buffy sat up and hugged her knees to her chest, it had been almost a week since she had seen Faith. Call her crazy but asking the slayer to be her bridesmaid had been wrong…considering.

Considering the fact that they had been secretly sleeping together for the last six months. It had started innocently enough…well as innocently as any secret lesbian affair could.

It’d been the night of Buffy’s engagement party and there had been liquor galore, especially when Faith had introduced the gang to her secret family punch.

Buffy laid her head on her knees and tried to shake off the terrible feeling that she was wrong, to marry Riley.

Wrong every time she told herself that Faith was just a friend, didn’t mean anything more to her than that. Even though much to Buffys surprise Faith had thrown around words like ‘being together’ and ‘I kind of love you’….Buffy just chose to brush them off as Faith…of course Faith was never one for emotions.

Leaning back she looked up when she saw the window being opened slowly.

Fighting back a smile when the darker haired slayer ungracefully fell head first through the window Buffy waited for Faith to stand and readjust her clothes.

“I told you were not doing that anymore.” Buffy whispered, they had, talked about the affair. Buffy insisted that they were just friends and that any friendly fun of the naked variety wouldn’t happen.

“Yeah and I told you we’ve never been just friends and we aren’t going to start now.” Faith muttered, searching her pockets for something. Looking up at Buffy she smiled tightly and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Leaning over she took Buffys hand, the one with the ring and held it up to the light. “Farm boy didn’t spare any expense did he?”

Pulling her hand back Buffy shook her head and looked down at the ridiculously large stone on her ring finger. “No he didn’t.”

“So…that’s how it’s going to be. You get your fun and then go back to being little miss perfect, totally forgetting that we’ve had some sort of relationship the last six months that we both agreed was because we’ve been in love with each other forever?”

“I said I was in love you with, you’ve never said it Faith.” Buffy whispered, trying not to wake up Willow or Kennedy down the hall.

“You think I like this B, fuck I’ve been right there through all the stupid fittings and catering fuck ups…never said a word, thought maybe you were smarter than this.” Faith hung her head and played with apiece of invisible lint on her jeans. “Go away with me.”

She whispered so quietly that Buffy almost didn’t hear her.

Buffy stiffened, staring hard at the Boston native she struggled to wrap her head around what the woman had just said. “What?”

“I said…fuck it.” Faith stood and anxiously paced the room. “You want me to tell you I love you? Fine B I love you. I always have I don’t know…HOW to make that more clear to you but it doesn’t seem to matter and you know…I get it. I can’t give you what he can, I don’t have money or security and fucking know I can’t promise I won’t fuck up but you’ll always know when I say I love you I mean it…its not just some stupid hallmark thing.”

Buffy sat, stunned. In all the time since they’d begun this, THIS wasn’t what she thought Faith wanted.

Sure the brunette had made her carnal wants more than clear but they’d only ever touched on the emotional wants when they were too trashed to talk about it the next day.

“What…what are you saying?” Buffy whispered, inside her heart was soaring while her stomach turned in knots.

“I’m saying…fuck hold on.” Faith said reaching in her pocket she pulled out a small rolled up piece of cloth. Kneeling down on one knee Faith unwrapped the cloth and held out a small diamond ring.” I’m saying….marry me Buffy.”

Tears brimmed her eyes as Buffy struggled to keep her composure. To overcome to speak she nodded and reached for the ring.

~~~Its 6:30 am on this beautiful Sunday morning, WAKE UP Seattle. ~~~~

Growling quietly Buffy reached over and smashed her alarm clock  
blindly. Opening her eyes she stared quietly at the far wall.

Any minute now Willow would be rushing in to get the day started, it was her wedding to Riley Finn…this was reality…and Faith was nowhere to be found, not since the announcement of the engagement seven months ago.

“Buffy wake upCOMEON….ohmygodicantbeleiveyourgettingmarriedtoday!!!!” Willow shrieked as she came tearing into the room and jumped on top of Buffy.

Buffy looked up and smiled at Willow and smiled at Kennedy as her best friend’s girlfriend grunted her morning hello as she walked past the door.

“Hey Will.”

“HEY WILL??? You have GOT to get up come on we have to get you ready.” Willow said, trying to bodily pull Buffy out of the bed. Buffy laughed and tugged her friend back into bed.

“Five more minutes as single ladies? Sound good?” Buffy asked softly, Willow smiled and snuggled up next to Buffy.

“Trying to steal my girl Summers” Kennedy asked sarcastically as she made her way into the room.

“You know it.” Buffy smirked; Kennedy rolled her eyes and sat down idly sipping her coffee.

“Dawns driving Giles batty downstairs you know….I don’t think that man can take another floral related question. Buffy laughed, Dawn had gone above and beyond to be the best Maid of Honor possible and had assumed with Giles being British that he would be the best to ask all the boring questions too.

“Well guess we should get up. Xander and Riley still at the hotel?” Buffy asked, Kennedy nodded.

“Yeah heard they partied pretty good last night.”

“You miss out?” Buffy asked.

“Oh no…please, strippers and booze? Who’d miss out on that when I got my little Willow?” Kennedy accepted a loving kiss and hug and when her head was tucked into Willows shoulder she gave Buffy an exaggerated eye roll. Buffy laughed and playfully kicked the pair off her bed.

“Get out you guys, I have to shower and get ready.”

“Okay Buffy, well be downstairs.”

*************************  
One Hour Later  
************************

Buffy quietly ducked out of the church and walked around the far wall before pulling out her cell phone and hitting Angel’s speed dial.  
‘Hello?’ Angel’s voice sounded over the line.

‘Angel, hey it’s me…any news?’Buffy asked anxiously, nervously biting her newly manicured nails.

‘No we thought we had a lead in Montreal but it was dead…Buffy have you considered she just doesn’t want to be found?’

‘I know…I know…just. I really…I want to know she’s okay Angel.’

‘You know she is Buffy, I’m sorry I can’t be there.’

‘I know but you have a valid excuse…you know daylight and poof factor.’

‘Are you implying I’m gay?’Angel asked in a dry tone.

‘What? No…is that what that means?’ Buffy asked, honestly surprised. Smiling when she heard Angel chuckle over the phone. ‘Just…if you see her…or whatever…’

‘You’ll be the first to know.’

‘Thank you Angel, and thanks for the gift…its beautiful.’ Buffy smiled as she thought of the cozy beachside house Angel had bought her as a wedding gift in Oregon.

‘Look…just…as long as you’re happy. As long as he makes you happy.’ Angel said firmly.

‘I am Angel, no worries.’

‘Okay Buffy…give everyone my best and ill see you after you get back from the honeymoon.’

‘Okay Angel. Bye.’

‘Goodbye Buffy.’

Staring at the phone before she tucked it away she turned and walked back into the church.

************************  
Five Hours Later  
************************

“To the happy couple.” Some guest from Riley’s said as she toasted the pair. Smiling kindly Buffy took a sip of her champagne and smiled up at Riley.

Riley looked incredibly handsome in his dress blues and when he leaned down to kiss her Buffy only had to try a little to pretend it wasn’t Faith. Champagne was an amazing thing…especially half a bottle.

The wedding had gone off beautifully, everything had happened on cue and just as planned…aside from the fact that someone outside had been laying on the horn all through the vows …it had been just as she had dreamed as a little girl. Only these days her dream wedding INVOLVED another girl.

“May I have this dance?” A sultry voice asked, turning Buffy was suddenly glad she had had that half bottle as well as sitting down. There before her was Faith…but it couldn’t be. She wasn’t sleeping…was she?

Leaning over to Dawn she whispered “Am I sleeping?” judging by the all too teenage look that screamed stupid’ she guessed not. Looking back to the brunette Buffy swallowed and looked to Riley who was talking animatedly with Cordelia about something or other.

Nodding Buffy stood and walked around the table to Faith. The woman looked good, she always did. Dressed in tailored black slacks, a size to large white men’s oxford shirt untucked, black blazer and loosened tie Faith looked good.

It wasn’t what Buffy would have guessed the brunette would have worn to a wedding but people could surprise you.

“So…you’re back in town.” Buffy said once they had moved to the dance floor and Faith had wrapped her arms around the blonde’s waist.

“Yeah just got back.”

“Just?”

“Well yeah pretty much ran here from the bus station…woulda worn something different but well I only had about ten minutes to find something.”

“I didn’t know you were coming back.”

“Neither did I…just…sort of been coming back here I guess. You…you look great.” Faith whispered covertly. “Gotta be careful…you’re a married woman now.”

Buffy would have missed the flash of sadness that filled Faiths eyes if she hadn’t been so busy hanging on the brunettes every word.  
“Yes. I guess I am.”

“Kinda hard to forget that one B.” Faith scoffed. Buffy glared, Faith glared. Looking away Buffy smiled genially at Kennedy and realized Willow seemed to be trying to balance a spoon on her nose while Riley watched….what the fuck?

“What is she doing?” Buffy asked, Faith turned and smiled.

“Keeping Farm boy busy for the moment.”

“What…why?”

“So I can steal you away.” Faith said it so matter of fact that Buffy hastily recalled if she was SUPPOSED to know that? Nope nothing.

“What?” Buffy asked, her heart suddenly thundering in her chest.

Faith smiled cockily and nodded toward the back of the church.  
“I…I just want to say some things. I wasn’t going to…I was just going to come here and let you have your day but turns out I’m too much of a selfish sonavabitch….ten minutes?”

Nodding mutely she looked back and raised her eyebrows when she saw that Giles was trying to demonstrate what looked like some sort of magic trick to Riley and his parents, all the while keep there heads turned away from Faith leading Buffy out of the reception hall.

As the pair walked down the overly cheerful hallway Buffy kept stealing covert glances at Faith, god she looked good.

When Faith stopped in front of a door that Buffy recalled was where she had made the final touches on her dress Buffys heart suddenly began pounding at such an erratic rate that she feared she might pass out…or have a stroke…or have both..

Stepping into the fitting room Buffy sat down on a chaise and watched as her former sister slayer paced back and forth, every now and then running her fingers through her tousled hair.

“What’s going on Faith? Everyone’s doing there damndest to keep Riley busy so you can talk to me? Why?” Buffy asked, watching as Faith turned her back to her and stood straight, hands on her hips.

Turning back Faith smiled sadly. “I had this big whole speech planned out. When…when you announced your engagement…I knew.”

“Knew what?” Buffy asked softly.

Surprised when Faith looked up and met her eyes and she saw tears running down her cheeks.

“Knew that I wanted you. I’ve always known that I loved you Buffy. You’re the love of my life and I’m sorry…that I’m telling you this now. I should have told you years ago…today really isn’t the day you need to hear this…but…I love you, I always have and I always will. And I’m sorry I was too much of a coward to ever make a move, I know you didn’t want me to come back but I had to tell you.”

“Wait…didn’t want you to come back? Who told you that?” Buffy asked, more confused now than when Faiths words had begun to sink in.

“Riley said…”

“Riley said what?” Buffy snapped, angrier than she could fathom at the moment.

“That you didn’t care if Red was gay but you didn’t want some dyke punk drooling after you.”

Anger seethed through Buffys core, balling her hands into fists Buffy looked Faith straight in the eye.

“I’ve been waiting for three years to hear you say you love me. Because…I love you Faith. I didn’t realize it at first…but I can’t live without you. I mean I can obviously but I don’t want to…ever.” Buffy said softly stepping closer to the dark haired slayer.

“Well…maybe this is out of turn…but…” Faith said, kneeling before Buffy she took a deep steadying breath and looked up at the blonde haired slayer that had stolen her heart years ago. “I know I make mistakes, I know I fuck up and I’ve done a lot of bad by you and your family in the past and I’m sorry. But I love you B…I always will with my whole heart, even if I don’t always say it when I should, or do the right thing your all I want in the world. You’re all that matters to me. Marry me Buffy.”

Buffy had dreamt of this moment for the last seven months…and now…it was happening. Dropping down to her knees. She smiled when Faith flustered and tried to get her to stand up. .

“No you’re not supposed to do that. “ Faith said. “You’re supposed to stay standing.”

“Yes….ill marry you Faith.” Buffy smiled when an ear to ear grin stretched across the brunettes face.

Leaning in Buffy kissed Faith with all the passion that had been sitting dormant in her for so long, moaning when Faith gently cupped her breasts and nibbled down her neck…

Suddenly those lips were gone, after a moment or two this sunk in and Buffy pulled back and stared at Faith who was looking at her intently.

“What is it?” Buffy asked breathlessly. Faith smiled and shook her head.

“Nothing…just never thought id be this lucky…there is something though…”

“What?” Buffy asked, tucking a lock of Faiths wild locks behind her ear.

“I wanna wait.” Faith said quietly, almost as if she was embarrassed. Buffy didn’t get what she meant at first and when she did, she pulled back and studied Faiths face.

“You want to wait?” Buffy asked, Faith, Ms. Get some get gone….wanted to wait.

“Yeah…I mean we don’t have to if you don’t want too but I mean…I’ve always jumped right in and had sex with whoever and I’m not saying I’m not ready just…I want it to be different with you.”

Buffy smiled, her hormones were currently laughing there imaginary asses of at her but she couldn’t help but love that Faith would want to wait….for her to be different.

“Okay well wait.” Buffy smiled and leaned in and kissed Faith softly.

“One other thing B.”

“Yes Faith?” Buffy said leaning in and letting Faith wrap her arms around her shoulders.

“What bout your husband?”

“…..yea….”

The End


End file.
